A Noblesse Fairytale
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: In chapter 191, Gejutel says that many stories were passed down in the human world, which originated from Frankenstein. So I thought that it would be unfair to our dear Rai if not even a single story based on him. Mainly Old Lord and Rai. Frankenstein shows up in the end.


_**A Noblesse Fairytale **_

The Lord tsked at the deteriorating condition of the room Cadis Etrama Di Raizel was in. As usual the noblesse was situated in front of the window staring at the outside world, like a caged animal. It was such a sad sight and the Lord being the compassionate being that he is, couldn't stand it. He went further into the room but the noblesse showed no sign of having noticed his entry. So he went closer and stood right beside the reclusive man.

The Lord took in the pale, slender form of the noblesse and the long silken hair which pooled around the man's feet. '_No wonder the humans mistook him for a damsel' _He thought wryly. He heaved a long sigh and when he still didn't get any response or even a hint that the noblesse had noticed his presence, he finally lost his patience.

"What do you think you will accomplish by standing in front of the window day and night?" The Lord asked Raizel, and added _'There are indents starting form in the area where you place your fingers!'_in his mind.

Again Raizel showed no sign of replying, but he did turn away from the window to face the Lord.

The Lord quickly snubbed his previous annoyance and replaced it with a kind smile hoping to successfully convince the noblesse to join him in the palace this time.

"Why don't to leave this ruined mansion and come to live with me in the palace?" He said, and quickly added, before Raizel could decline his offer, "I'll prepare a room which has the largest window just like this one and also has a good view of Lukedonia."

The Lord looked hopefully as Raizel considered his offer. But the answer was the same in the end.

"I decline." Raizel said, with an unfathomable expression on his face but a clear voice.

Any other time, the Lord would have buried his concern behind a brilliant smile and would have replied with something akin to 'If that is your will, then I will not insist. I'm a compassionate Lord.'

But this time, he wasn't going to accept 'no' for an answer. He was tired of the noblesse being adamant and insisting upon leading a life of eternal solitude. It wasn't that he didn't understand the reason behind his insistence on being left alone. On the contrary, he could completely empathize with the noblesse.

In their society there are two beings who are held in high esteem: one is himself, the Lord, who rules with authority, and the other is the Noblesse. With strength above all others, the Noblesse watches over and protects the nobles. But the nobles didn't just revere the Noblesse just because they admire his mighty power. They feared him, because he also holds the right to take their life at his will and this did not go unnoticed by the noblesse. Hence he secluded himself from them to appease their agitation even though the price he had to pay for that was his own life.

The Lord moved to station himself between the window and the noblesse. He saw a brief look of confusion flit across Raizel's face. He knew he was being uncharacteristically aggressive today, but he put that thought aside for now. "Do you have any idea what sort of rumors you are causing in the human world?" he asked, "They think that some evil sorceress had locked you up in this room, against your will!"

Raizel simply stared at him blankly, not deeming the question as worthy of an answer. This only served to aggravate the lord even more. "Or are you really waiting for a charming prince to come and sweep you off your feet and take you away from this personalized prison of yours?" He asked sarcastically.

The Lord saw Raizel's frown deepen. He could sense the anger flaring up within the noblesse, so he quickly amended what he said. He was there, after all, to convince the noblesse to shed his self imposed torture, not to aggravate or fight with him. So he put on a smile, a real one, and said, "Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, I only wish for your wellbeing." He said truthfully while materializing a miniscule of his powers and with a sweeping motion, he cut off Raizel's long hair and it fell down to the floor like a curtain of silk.

"Every living being has the right to pursue happiness and that includes you as well, Raizel." He said, and added "Nothing comes to you unless you reach out for it." Then the Lord let himself out of the dark mansion, leaving the noblesse alone with his thoughts.

Several centuries have passed since then, but the Lord's parting words continued to resonate at the back of Raizel's mind. But still, the noblesse continued to stand in front of the window, watching his special things but never reaching out to touch them. He had received many invitations from the Lord since that day but he never replied to any of them. Today, he'd been invited once again and this time he decided to go and visit the Lord. But his decision has been made a very long time ago. He will decline the Lord's proposal.

After returning from his meeting with the Lord, Raizel once again filled the space in front of the window. That's when something unusual happened. He felt an unfamiliar and rather malevolent power and then there was a commotion in the shores in the border of Lukedonia. The power was intense, but not intense enough for him to intervene. The Clan leaders can take care of it themselves.

So he continued to watch the scenery from his window, unaffected by the ruckus. Then he noticed a human with blond hair that looked like spun gold running towards his mansion. The human was heavily wounded, but his wounds were healing rapidly even as he ran. The malevolent presence he sensed earlier was emanating from that human.

But strangely, the hatred and the desire to kill emanating from the power surrounding the human was directed against the wielder. Then he saw the human enter his mansion which hasn't seen any occupant except himself for the past several centuries. The Lord's words echoed once again in his mind and the noblesse took a step forward.

* * *

A/N: Surely I'm not the only one who thought that 'Raizel' and 'Rapunzel' sounded similar, right? ;)

...this isn't my best work, but please drop in a review, k?


End file.
